1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat lifting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toilet seat lifting device, wherein the device allows the user to depress a foot pedal bar that lifts a crank arm assembly which removably attaches to the bottom surface of the toilet seat. Thus, the user can lift and lower the toilet seat quickly and effectively without touching the seat directly, providing great convenience and reduction of health risks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several innovations for toilet seat lifting devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,743, Toilet Seat Pedal Lifter, Inventor--Alfonso:
The patent by Alfonso discloses a mechanical apparatus used to lift and lower the lid and seat of a toilet by way of a pedal mechanism. The pedal mechanism is connected by levers to a cylindrical lifting device mounted on a shaft. The lifting device is connected to the lid and seat by clasps which are screwed, bolted riveted, or glued to the toilet lid and seat. The apparatus is held in place by floor braces attached by threaded studs which are fixed to the floor by nuts or by being cemented in depending on the material to be fixed to. An adjusting lever proceeding from the lifting device and connected to the pedal mechanism by a lever, can be adjusted so that the lid and seat stay up after taking the foot away from the pedal. One or both pedals can be actioned at the same time with one foot. The pedal stirrups are cup shaped. Thus the lid and seat can be lifted by pressing down with the sole of the shoe. To lower the seat and/or lid, the top of the shoe toe makes contact with the inside top of the pedal stirrup pressing upwards on the pedal thus lowering the seat and/or the lid. The entire apparatus can be made of synthetic materials and/or noncorrosive metal with the exception of the mounting shaft and the floor braces. For the mounting shaft and the floor braces noncorrosive metal is best due to the strain produced when fixing the apparatus in its place to keep it secured.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,165, Commode Flush and Seat Lift Apparatus, Inventor--Wescott:
The patent by Wescott teaches the use of an apparatus including a conduit arrangement directing linkage to individually and selectively lift a toilet scat in cooperation with a flush lever of a commode organization to minimize manual contact with the commode apparatus.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,307, Device For Opening and Closing the Seating Plate of the Lavatory Unit of the Seat Type, Inventor--Sato:
The patent by Sato describes a device for opening and closing the seating plate of the lavatory unit of the seat type wherein the unit is provided with only the seating plate. The device includes a spring for connecting a movable member attached to the unit body with the seating plate freely swingably pivoted on the unit body at one end rim thereof, an opening mechanism for moving the movable member to reverse the urging direction of the spring from its seating-plate-closing direction to its seating-plate-opening direction, and a closing mechanism for causing the seating plate to be closed. When the opening mechanism is made operative, the urging direction of the spring is reversed to open the seating plate. When the unit is provided with the seating and the cover plate. The device includes a pair of springs for connecting a pair of movable members attached to the unit body with the seating and the cover plate, which movable members are freely swingably pivoted on the unit body at one end thereof, a pair of opening mechanism for moving each of the movable members to reverse the urging direction of each spring from its seating- or cover-plate-closing direction to its seating- or cover-plate-opening direction, an interlocking mechanism for interlocking the cover-plate-opening with the seating-plate-opening mechanism, and a closing mechanism for causing the cover plate to be closed. The cover plate is thus similarly opened by the urging action of the spring and when the seating plate is opened, the cover-plate-opening mechanism is interlocked with this seating-plate-opening action to open the cover plate.
The present invention provides numerous advantages over and differing features from than those outlined in the prior art above. Most notably, the present invention is designed with the ability to perform as an independent tool, unlike the patented inventions above, which affix more permanently to the toilets. That is, the mechanical motion and actions of the present invention can function as a complete unit irrespective of being attached to the pre-existing toilet system or be more permanently affixed to the toilet, unlike any machine of its type.
In addition, upon review of the prior art, only the present invention teaches the usage of a horseshoe-shaped base combined with hinges as its principal support and movement structure. Similarly, only the present invention teaches the usage of a horseshoe-shaped pedal bar, equipped with a return pedal thereon. The design of the return strap differs significantly from that of the above-described inventions, and particularly that of Alfonso, as do the revolving plugs used by the present invention in its preferred mode.
Importantly, in the present invention only, the crank and lifting rod are combined and constructed as a single unit. Included in the many advantages of this construction are its convenience in installing and removing the bathroom flipper, and its overall lower production costs. Specifically, the bathroom flipper is very easy for the consumer to assemble, as the pedal bar attaches to hinges, and the crank or lifting arm attaches to the pedal bar, creating an effective unit which comprises only two principal rotating parts.
Finally, once again appearing in the present invention only, the toilet seat remains in an upright position until usage is complete. In the present invention, for further use the return foot pedal is simply pressed again. which allows the seat to fall to the closed position. This differs significantly from the other devices of its type described herein, where the user's foot remains on the pedal until usage is complete.